Peter Pan
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Peter takes my cousins and me to Never Land.What will happen Part 2 up
1. Part 1

Peter Pan

Based on the Walt Disney classic

All of this has happened before and it may all happen again. This time it happened in Utah,on a quiet street called David View Lane .The corner house is the home of the Manos family ,and Peter Pan chose this particular place because there where people there who believed in him. There was Mrs. Manos who played along for her daughter's sake,Mr. Manos Thought the whole idea of Peter Pan was childish fiddle fuddle. Their niece and nephew however Kayla and Carter believed Peter Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games . AdriAnn the eldest not only believed,but was the extreme authority on Peter Pan and all his fabulous adventures. Tia the nurse being a dog kept her opinions to herself. That night went badly,first the adults where in a foul mood,they kicked Tia out,and told AdriAnn it was her last night in the nursery. After she got Kayla and Carter ready for bed,AdriAnn went to the window and unlocked it 'I do hope Peter comes to get his shadow tonight' she thought glumly. As soon as the grown ups left and he watched AdriAnn cry herself to sleep,Peter Pan swooped into action."Over there Tink in it's den. Is it there?" The fairy who looked in Tia's dog house,shook her head. Peter and Tinker bell searched all over the room."Peter we are not gonna find it" Tinker bell said "I'm going to ask her."Peter said "Hey wake up"he said shaking AdriAnn awake."Peter Pan what...wait I must be dreaming""Your not dreaming I'm real touch me and see".A shaking hand reached out to smooth his fiery red hair,trace his pointed ears,and cup his cheek . "Where did you put my shadow" he asked. "In my secret corner under my throw pillows" As he looked she got her mothers sewing kit "sit down Peter I'll sew it on for you" she said as he sat down on her bed"Well get on with it girl" "my name is AdriAnn, AdriAnn Moira Angela Manos. " she said "AdriAnn's enough ""oh,so how did Tia get your shadow Peter?"She said changing the subject "Jumped at me, the other night at the window""but what where you doing there ""I came to listen to the stories" "My stories..but there all about you""Of course thats why I like 'em .I tell 'em to the Lost Boys""The Lost Bo.. oh I remember they're your men""Uh huh" Peter said jumping up and putting his shadow in place. As he tested his shadow AdriAnn said"I'm so glad you came back tonight I might never have seen you" "Why?""Because I have to grow up tomorrow" "Grow up!" AdriAnn collapsed on the bed "Tonight's my last night in the nursery" "But that means no more stories""Mm-Mhmm""No!! I Won't have it come on".He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the window"but where are we going""to Neverland""Neverland:?""You'll never grow up there"Oh Peter it will be so wonderful"she gave him a quick chaste kiss on the mouth."What was that?""That was a kiss Peter I'm sorry.""Don't be I liked it. May I try".She nodded,his kiss was slower and more full than hers."AdriAnn what am I feeling?"Love Peter,when a man and woman have special feelings for each other they call that love"."You love me in return?""Yes Peter I do"As he went for another kiss Tinker bell pulled AdriAnn's hair"Stop!! Stop it Tink" Peter put AdriAnn on her bed,and chased Tink,awakening Kayla and Carter"Tink what has gotten into you?!"'That big ugly girl'"Tink don't say that she is beautiful,well come on AdriAnn lets go"Where are we going" asked Kayla "Nerverland" "Neverland!?""Peter's taking us" "Us?!"Peter asked shocked "of course I couldn't go without Kayla and Carter Please Peter?""Oh alright"Peter laughed "But they must take orders and not get into trouble!" "We promise Peter" Kayla and Carter said in unison. "But Adi Ann what would your mommy say" Carter asked " Mommy?What's Mommy" Peter asked scratching his head " Why Peter! A Mommy is a woman who loves and cares for you, they cook, clean, sew, tell stories..." Peter stopped AdriAnn. "Good you can be The Lost Boys' mommy ,what... what would I be?" "The Daddy." "All right then C'mon! " "But Peter how will we get to Neverland?" AdriAnn asked him.

"Fly of course" Peter said matter of factly "Fly!?" AdriAnn said in a tone of pure surprise. "It's easy all you have to do is to... is to.. is to. Huh! That's funny!" "What's the matter don't you know?" AdriAnn asked "Oh sure I just never thought about it before, Hey that's it! Think of a wonderful thought watch"Peter flew around the nursery "Wow!!" the children gasped "Now you try" They tried to fly ,but to no avail."Peter sprinkled some of Tinker Bell's pixie dust on them. Carter was the first one to get above ground,in minutes they were all air borne. "C'mon every body here we go" They flew over the US resting at The Statue of Liberty "There it is AdriAnn second star to the right and straight in till morning"Peter said grabbing her hand and taking off. By morning they had arrived ,resting on a cloud "Oh,Peter it's just like my stories"AdriAnn gushed"Look Kayla there's Mermaid Lagoon" she said pointing "And the Indian Camp" Kayla added pointing across the island."Look there's Captain Hook and his crew" Carter said pointing. Captain James Hook was the ultimate enemy of Peter Pan . Just then a cannon shot pierced the stillness."Tink take AdriAnn and the little ones to the island. I'll stay and draw out Hook's fire" Peter said fling to the ship. Tink flew to the island and into and told the Lost Boys "Pan wants you to kill an Adri-bird""Adri-bird" Cubby asked. They all dashed to where Tink spotted the "bird"."I see it !"cried Nibs "Me too!"the others agreed. They fired their weapons knocking AdriAnn out of the sky. Peter came to her rescue."Oh Peter you saved my life!" she said kissing him and stroking his pointed ears,witch caused a shiver of pleasure go through him.' Oh he likes that' she thought. Just then the Lost Boys came into view "Pan, we got it" Slightly announced. "Boys this is your mommy how could you shoot her down?" Peter demanded " " But Tink said it was a bird and you said to shoot her down " Cubby explained "Tink is this true?" "Yes.""I hear by banish you forever, now AdriAnn this is Nibs, Slightly, Tootles, Cubby, and The Twins" Peter said pointing."now boys show Kayla and Carter the hide out,AdriAnn and I are gonna check on Hook"

AdriAnn and Peter discovered Hook captured Tiger Lily. As Peter kept Hook busy with battle AdriAnn rescued Tiger Lily. They got her to her village and were pronounced heroes. Peter was named"Chief Little Big Flying Eagle". AdriAnn was named "Squaw of the Eagle". She left after seeing Tiger Lily flirt with Peter. He came back a hour later and said "Great Chief Flying Eagle greets his braves. How!" "How!" The children replied "Great Chief Flying eagle greets his squaw. How!" "Ugh" "Oh AdriAnn is that all ya gotta say? Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful"!"Especially Tiger Lily""Oh Sweetheart there's no need for jealousy!" "Prove it!!" he pulled her flush against his chest "I can mark you right now!" he said in a tone of anger"You wouldn't dare!?". Peter pushed her to the bed ,exposed her collar bone, licked it, sprinkled pixie dust onto the wet patch,and blew. The dust formed Peter's mark,shaped like The Second Star to the Right."You are my mate for _life" _he said putting her down under the covers."Go to sleep AdriAnn, tomorrow we go shopping" "Shopping?" "Yes, for the best dresses Nerverland has to offer" "But why?" "You can't go around in your Cinderella night dress all day,and besides my mate deserves the best." Shortly after Peter Pan and his new mate were fast asleep in each others arms.

The next day AdriAnn was showered in silks and satins as well as light Egyptian cotton. Peter bought her favorites as well as his own. The Indians gave her moccasins as well as beads. At Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids gave her pearls,diamonds,gems,and combs.

It has been six months since Peter marked her,and AdriAnn felt a kicking in her stomach. "Peter come here" he flew over. "what is it it Mate?" "Feel this!" she put his hand on her belly

"AdriAnn,what is that?" "That is your heir Peter,our child!" "A child!!" Peter crowed his crow of victory."The Mid-wife said I was about six months along,and the baby is very healthy" AdriAnn announced "Excellent!" Peter exclaimed kissing her,and feeling his child again. The Lost Boys were very exited about getting a sibling. "I hope it's a boy" said one Twin. "Well I hope it's a girl" argued the other " we'll just have to wait and see" AdriAnn said hugging the Boys.

Three months later Hook captured AdriAnn, Kayla, Carter and the Boys."Hook what are you up to" AdriAnn demanded him."Easy me dear"Hook said putting his hook close to her throat" I shall attack Pan's heart by first getting rid of his mate,and unborn heir. Now walk the plank !" Peter saved her just in time and started a battle to the death with Hook! .However in the middle AdriAnn screamed in pain "Hurry Peter the baby's coming!"After a few more minutes Hook escaped into the ocean,only to be devoured by the Crocodile.

At the Indian village AdriAnn had been in labor for four hours"AdriAnn Seems in a lot of pain" Peter said to the chief "Squaw Eagle strong woman can handle anything " the chief said Just then the Mid-wife came out."Its twins" she announced. Peter went in and saw a boy and a girl. The girl Jane had bronze hair,brown eyes,and pointed ears. The boy Danny was the spitting image of Peter the red hair, brown eyes and pointed ears."They're beautiful Mate Peter whispered holding Danny.

A year and a half later AdriAnn gave birth to triplets Wendy, John, and Michal. Wendy looked like her mother brown hair,brown eyes,but she had the pointed ears. John and Michal also looked like Peter. Kayla and Carter went back to Utah but came back annually until they were quite grown up. And so did their children and their children's children,and so it went on and will go on. As long as children believe in their dreams!

The

End


	2. Part 2

Peter Pan 2

Peter and AdriAnn have been mates for five years and three months. Raising 11 kids was completely exhausting,there were the six Lost Boys,and Peters five biological heirs. The twins, Jane and Danny where three and a half,and the triplets,Wendy John and Micheal where two. One day AdriAnn felt her belly tighten. "Oh dear I'm pregnant again!" Later that night after the kids where asleep Peter and AdriAnn sat by the fire."Peter good news I'm expecting!""That's great! Let's hope it's a single birth this time. That reminds me, would you like to visit your family?" "Oh Peter!"she jumped onto his lap hugging him fiercely. "Careful Love or we'll hurt the little one" Peter said sweetly rubbing her belly ."Oh...Right" she whispered. "We'll visit your family after the little one's born" Peter said leading her to their bed. "Now both you and our little one need sleep"

The next morning the Lost Boy's woke up to a special breakfast. Slightly came first he was the oldest of the Lost Boys at the age of nine, feisty ,smart,and very sweet. He carried John even though he was only two could talk and wore glasses. Cubby came next, he was eight and a half, chubby, sweet and funny. He carried Micheal who always held teddy bear. Nibs came next, he was seven and a half,feisty,quick to judge, yet kind. He carried Wendy , she was almost running now. Next where the Twins, they did not have names so AdriAnn started to call them One and Two,they where six,curious, sweet, and smart. They carried Jane and Danny who always stuck together. Tootles came last, he was five,shy ,quiet,yet had extraordinary courage. He sat down with a sad look on his face"Tootles dearest what's wrong?" AdriAnn asked worriedly rushing to him "nothin' Mama I'm just lonely" he said "not for long. Your all getting another sibling!" "Hurray!" All The Lost Boys Shouted. Just then an Indian messenger rushed in "Chief Flying Eagle ,Squaw Eagle we find out Hook and pirates return" "How?" Peter asked "Reincarnation" "AdriAnn what is 'Reincarnation'" Peter questioned his mate, sure that she would know the meaning. "Rebirth. Right?" AdriAnn said looking to the Indian to see if she had spoken correctly,he nodded. "Where are they ?""They in Cannonball Cove." "Let's go check it out!" Peter said The Lost boys rushed to the Cove."AdriAnn you stay here with our little ones" Oh NO WAY Peter! I'm not missing this adventure!" "Me take them to Mid-wife." The Indian offered "Thank You."AdriAnn said before she and Peter flew out.

At Cannonball Cove Hook and Smee where plotting revenge." Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook shouted "Captain I've just heard word that Miss Pan is pregnant with her sixth child!"Smee announced "That's it Smee we'll surround Pans home and take his children and wife." They laughed evilly. Little did they know Tinker Bell was listening in she warned Peter and the fairies moved Hangman's Tree to the heart of Never Land.

Later that night Tinker Bell came home late,and landed on AdriAnn's hand "Tink your late!" Peter said "Peter wait look at her collar bone! Tink are you... mated?" the fairy nodded " To who?" " The Prince of Fairies. Peter, AdriAnn you guys wouldn't mind if he moved in with us would you?" "Not at all the more the merrier,right Peter?!" "Right! Congrats Tink!"An unfamiliar male fairy flew in and landed next to Tinker Bell "Ah,Beloved this must be Peter Pan and his mate AdriAnn."" Yes my two best friends!This is Erik Prince of Fairies." Tinker Bell said. Peter bowed politely,and AdriAnn curtsied "Pleased to meet you your Highness" AdriAnn said respectfully."Please call me Erik,and the Pleasure is all mine AdriAnn."AdriAnn had to admit it he was handsome, his hair was a tree brown,his clothes were the same green as Tinker Bell's and he had sky blue eyes. He had wonderful manners ,and was gracious ,kind,friendly and looked as if he loved Tink. The four of them talked long into the night about interests,family,and the future little ones.

Over the next five months both AdriAnn and Tinker Bell's pregnancies progressed. Erik being a first time father was constantly nervous,and Peter constantly had to calm him down. Peter remembered AdriAnn's first pregnancy,and how nervous he had been. Tink on the other hand was excited,AdriAnn was to and plastered Tink with advice.

Hook and Smee where no where near finding the hideout."Smee!! How long until Pan's little one is born?""About four months Captain and now Miss Bell is expecting at the same time" " We must hurry I'm thirsting for revenge." Yelled Hook.

AdriAnn thought Erik would be an excellent father! When Danny, John or Micheal wanted to play with him ,he would drop everything and play with them. Every night Peter and Erik took the girls to Pixie Hollow and let them talk to the other fairies. While they spied on Hook,and led him on wild goose chases.

Finally on the ninth month Hook got AdriAnn and took her to the ship,along with Tinker Bell. " Now me dear be prepared to die!"Hook said in a dangerously sweet voice "Only in your dreams Hook"Peter screamed fighting Hook as Erik untied the girls. AdriAnn snuck up on Smee and tied him up. "Now to get rid of that old Codfish for good!" she thought flying to the ship mast where Peter was fighting Hook and attempted to help Peter. However Hook noticed her and pinned her to the mast with his hook. Her hands slipped to her stomach and she whimpered in pain. Peter knew that meant his little one was almost there. Tinker Bell was also in pain,more little ones where going to be born that night. Peter quickly got rid of Hook and gave him to the Croc. Then they all went to the Indian Village.

Five hours later seven baby cries echoed from the Mid-wife's tee pee. She ran up to Peter " It's a girl! " She said then turned to Erik "You have three boys and three girls"

They went in to see their children. Peter loved his new little girl. She had red hair and pointed ears like him,and loving brown eyes and pink lips like her mother."Let's name her Margret" He said "Why?" AdriAnn asked " She looks like a Margret" he answered . The baby fairies where each an inch tall, the girls Lona,Luna,and Lilly looked like Tink,whereas the boys Luke, Lake ,and Lil Erik,looked like their dad.

A week later they all traveled to Utah,and a ten year old Kayla opened the window."AdriAnn ,Peter! It's so good to see you!" she said hugging them ."Hello Kayla you've grown"Peter said "Yeah a bit" she agreed. Just then Carter came in now an eight year old."Hi You Guys" he said hugging them. AdriAnn's parent's were shocked she was married and had six kids,but loved their grandchildren,the Lost Boys, and their son-in-law .

For three months the corner house was cramped,but was filled with love and laughter. Peter liked the real world but wanted to return to Never Land soon. And so they did a week later." We'll Visit soon" he promised.

Never Land was no place like home. They all lived happily with more fairies in the world than ever. AdriAnn was truly happy,more than in the real world. She did miss her family, who she and Peter visited frequently. Her children never grew past the age of ten,and she never grew past the age of fifteen. Peter loved his children and mate more than life itself. Some of their children never wanted to visit the real world. They all loved Never Land,not worrying of war or hunger. Many reincarnations of Hook appeared all were dealt with.

Peter AdriAnn, Tink, Erik, and their children lived comfortably and happily and still do and always will as long as dreams are alive and children believe in fairies and imagination.

The

End


End file.
